Calina
'''Calina' is a member of the Evil Empire and serves as a miniboss in Mischief Makers. Description Appearance Calina bears the most unique design out of any Clancer in the entire game. Her head and body are a light, almost white grey color, while her arms are brown and her hands are peach-colored. Her eyes, head, and torso are the same as that of any other Clancer's, while her mouth is a pair of large, pink lips, and her legs are curvaceous and voluptuous, reminiscent to an attractive woman. Her clothing consists of a yellow hair bow on the back of her head, a red miniskirt, and a pair of red shoes. While in her Marina disguise, she dons Marina's hat and her shoulder and skirt armor. She wears baggy red trousers akin to Marina's thigh armor that reach only to her knees. Her hands remain the same shape but are now white with red fingers and are each encrusted with a large round blue jewel. She also wears a green wig beneath the hat reminiscent to Marina's green hair. Personality Calina takes on a vivacious and subtly seductive disposition. She is apparently the most loyal member of the Evil Empire and takes enjoyment out of deceiving, taunting, and inflicting pain and suffering on others. Role in the Storyline Her first appearance is in Meet Calina!!, the second level of the game. She disguises herself as Marina to wreak havoc on a small community within Planet Clancer and hurt Marina's reputation. This is something of a joke, as she looks nothing like Marina face-wise, yet the Clancers are still unable to tell the two apart. She reveals to Marina her motives and even claims to have all of her techniques down pat, and when an angry Marina vows to stop her, Calina proceeds to taunt Marina and tells her to "catch her if she can" before leaping offscreen, disappearing. Later on in the game, after a revenge-thirsty Tarus marches off from the lair of the Evil Empire to avenge Lunar's critical condition at the hands of Marina, Calina appears in a puff of smoke and promises the Evil Emperor that she will finish the job and kidnap Professor Theo herself. She then arrives at Marina and Theo's ship in her Marina disguise and fools the old scientist into thinking that she, herself, is Marina. She commences a game of hide and seek, much to his annoyance, and lures him outside of the ship, where he is successfully kidnapped for a second time. At the end of 7 Clancer Kids, she is shown attempting to kill Ondine and threatening Teran that she will defeat him and then King Aster next. Marina appears in a flash and reprimands Teran for selling himself short before striking Calina and rescuing Ondine. Calina returns as the main threat of Rescue! Act 2. She engages a transformation sequence (Possibly in a reference to Sailor Moon, though this has yet to be confirmed or denied) and dons her Marina disguise for the last time in the game in a miserably failed attempt to kill Teran once and for all. After the defeat of Tarus, Merco, much like Tarus and Lunar, is derelict to the Evil Emperor's orders and blinded by a vindictive rage against Marina, swearing by his golden spear that he will defeat her. After he soars from the scene, Calina appears before a distraught Emperor and informs him that she just got word from the troops that they have once again kidnapped Theo, and should be arriving at any moment. This is her final appearance in the game. Skills and Abilities Calina wields a yellow magical scepter. Its only skill actively displayed in-game is to allow her to magically don her Marina disguise. However, the introductory dialogue of 7 Clancer Kids mentions Calina having magically transformed the missing kids into the mini-bosses that have to be fought throughout the level, and it is at the end of the same level that Calina is first seen wielding the scepter. This implies that Calina can also use her scepter to transform others (although this is never shown on-screen). While in her Marina disguise, she claims to be able to copy all of Marina's techniques. During Rescue! Act 2, she can hover in the air in a bounce-like fashion and throw an unlimited supply of squishy, bouncy Clanbombs. Trivia *Calina is the only known female villain in the entire game. *Calina's dialogue portrait where she is disguised as Marina is the only dialogue portrait in the entire game that does not appear in the background of the level select menu. Quotes *''"Heeheehee... I've been waiting for you, M*A*R*I*N*A!!"'' — Meet Calina!! *''"Heehee... not only do I have your look, but I also have all your special techniques down!! Now, if I go around doing bad things to folks, using your name... what's going to happen?"'' — Meet Calina!! *''"Oooo... I'm scared! You're so scary, Marina! Catch me if you can!! Heeheehee!!"'' — Meet Calina!! *''"Hee hee hee!! Don't worry, Emperor! I'll kidnap the Prof., for you!"'' — Aster's Lair intro cutscene *''"Hee hee hee! Your buddies await you in Heaven!! And after defeating you, King Aster will be next!!"'' — 7 Clancer Kids *''"Heeheehee! Where'd this bug come from? You a little pest!"'' — Rescue! Act 2 *''"You're so cute! If you want to play, I'm game! Of course, this is for all the marbles! Ready?"'' — Rescue! Act 2 *''"My strength! My courage! My ambition!"'' — Rescue! Act 2 **''"Miracle Outer Galactic Android Z!!"'' — Rescue! Act 2 ***''"Calina Change!! Marina Clone!! Hee, Hee, Hee,""'' — '''Rescue! Act 2' *''"It's OK, Sir. I just heard from our Troops that they've captured the Prof. They're on their way back, and should be here at any moment!"'' — Imperial HQ intro cutscene Gallery -Calina-.png|Calina's full-body appearance Calina as Marina.png|Calina in her Marina disguise Calina Portrait.png|Calina's default dialogue portrait Calina as Marina 2.png|Calina's Marina disguise dialogue portrait Calina's Scepter.png|Calina's scepter in Rescue! Act 2 Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Clancers Category:Mischief Makers